


Back at The Inn

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A followup to guy time, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, caduceus is good at aftercare, with drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caduceus takes care of his friends after they return to the inn, and he's the only one sober.





	Back at The Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guy Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540415) by [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax). 



Caduceus has to carry Yeza, when he refuses to take off Caleb’s coat and has tripped on it every few minutes. The man is very agreeable to it, at least, so that’s nice. He will need to speak to Jester, later, to have her mend the coat that Caleb ripped when trying to get his arms through the halfling sized material. 

It was very unfortunate. 

Fjord and Caleb want him to tell the chicken Fjord’s carrying by it’s neck that they love it, he has no idea how to tell them he can’t really speak to animals. He does cluck at the chicken, in what he hopes tells it they love it, and though it seems terrified of how it’s being carried it seemed a bit in higher spirits with that. 

All three of them piled party beads on Caduceus, as well, so every movement he makes comes with constant clicking from the beads hitting each other. It isn’t a great situation, but it made them happy. 

Caduceus regrets how late they return to the inn, when he sees Nott still awake with a few drinks around her, sitting on the table with an air of drunk irritation. She notices him immediately, and falls off the table in her hast to get to him. She doesn’t get up on her own.

Caleb helps her up in his own drunk stupor, holding her in his arms as an odd sort of restraining that also counts as a hug, and Cad is sure if they stay there long enough they’ll both fall off their feet and pass out on the floor. 

Caduceus takes the chicken, setting it loose outside the inn, and leads Fjord up to his room, before he puts Yeza to bed in his room and heads downstairs to gently lead the other two upstairs. 

He leaves Caleb and Nott in the same room as Yeza, not wanting to separate them, and figures it’ll be fine for them to sort themselves out. 

He doesn’t take off the beads as he goes to bed himself. 

 

 


End file.
